


Finding home

by Leviathan (ArticNight)



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Leviathan
Summary: Noctis was just trying to get his friends out of danger but instead he ended up taking them to a completely different world.





	1. Chapter 1

“Noct!” Ignis shouted as Noctis crouched down behind a rock to recover.

“I’m good.” he called back, panting just a little bit. He saw the daemon heading towards Prompto. Without hesitation he warped over, using the sword of the wise. He cut the daemon down but they were getting overpowered. Noctis pulled Prompto up. When the next one came they switched off, him using the gun and Prompto taking the broad sword. Quickly they weved to where Gladiolus and Ignis where fighting back to back. They were surrounded and more were coming. Noctis could feel the fear for his friends’ safety building up. It caused an almost electrical feeling to thrum under his skin.

“Noctis, you need to get out of here.” Ignis stated, “You can’t die. Not here.”

“No. I’m not abandoning you.” Noctis felt the power swelling. He had no idea what was going to happen but as the daemons came closer he knew what he had to do.

“Grab on tight.” Noctis ordered. Unsure of what he was planning the others did as he said anyway. Gladiolus had a bruising grip on his arm and one on Prompto. Ignis held onto both of them tightly. Noctis released the power and warped.

~  
Hitting the ground hard Noctis felt his legs buckle. He collapsed onto a stone floor, hands slapping down. Everything was swimming and he felt sick. He was vaguely aware of the others shifting and hands on him. Prompto helped him up. Forcing his eyes open he could only look in confusion. There were four long tables filled with what looked likes children staring at them. They were in a stone room. His hearing tuned in to Ignis’ voice.

“My apologizes, but we are unaware of where ‘here’ is.” Before the other could answer an overwhelming pain filled Noctis to the point of him doubling over and biting back a scream.

“Noct!” Prompto shouted as Noctis started becoming dead weight. He felt Gladiolus pick him up and a hand on his head. He heard a rush of words but he couldn’t say they were. All he was aware of was being moved then eventually having something poured down his mouth. A hand ran through his hair as he felt relaxed. Soon he was falling into darkness happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis woke up feeling exhausted. Slowly he pushed himself up. Taking a moment he looked around. He was in a stone room with the others. Prompto was sleeping, almost falling off the bed, as Gladiolus cleaned his tools. Ignis was the first to realize he was awake, setting aside his book to hurry over to his side.

“Your highness?”

“ ‘m okay now.” Noctis promised, “just still a bit tired.”

“Well all things considered. You did warp four people into what might very well be a different world.” Noctis looked to Ignis in confusion.

“What?”

“Nothing here looks familiar. The creatures, the pictures. Prompto’s camera isn’t working right.” Gladiolus listed off.

“Where are we?”

“It was the least of our worries for the time being.” Ignis admitted, “Though someone will be by to speak with us.” Reaching over he grabbed a plate and handed it to Noctis, “Eat.” Taking the plate Noctis picked away the veggies, earning a sigh from Ignis but no other complate, not even from Gladiolus. Prompto eventually moved, waking up and happily seeing Noctis alright. It wasn’t much longer before there was a knock on the door. Ignis stood and opened the door. An old man walked in. He had a white beard that seemed to almost touch the floor and was wearing strange clothes. Behind him was a woman in green clothes and a pair of glasses.

“Ah, I see that you are awake. Would you like our nurse to look you over?” The man asked in a kindly way, and not the kind/creepy way that Ardyn did. Noctis opened his mouth to protest but Ignis spoke up first.

“If that is alright. I fear what injuries might still be lingering.” The man nodded then turned to the door.

“Poppy?” He called. Another older woman came in but she was wearing a dress. She looked Noctis over with a critical eye before pulling out a wand and waving it.

“I swear children these days.” She muttered under her breath. Not sure what was going on Noctis just sat until she pulled back with a nod.

“You are going to be exhausted but other than that everything is in order. Do not push yourself and come to me if it gets worse.”

“Thank you.” Ignis said to the nurse who nodded then headed out. He then turned to the other two strangers.

“I do believe introductions are in order before we continue. I am Ignis Scientia.”

“Hey! I’m Prompto Argentum.” Prompto greeted with a happy grin.

“Gladiolus Amicitia.” Noctis introduced himself more quietly.

“I am Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore and this is Deputy Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall.” The man introduced, “Now as to your earlier question you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We help teach young witches and wizards how to control their magic.”

“Where… exactly is that?” Prompto asked hesitantly.

“In Scotland of course.” Noctis looked at his friends in confusion.

“Scotland?” He asked slowly. Ignis pushed his glasses up with a sigh.

“I fear we might be in a bit of trouble.”

“How so?”

“There is no Scotland where we are from.”

“Ah, that is a bit of trouble. May I ask where you are from?”

“Leide.” Dumbledore nodded.

“You are welcome to stay here if you wish, until we are able to find a way to send you home.”

“Dumbledore.” Mcgonagall spoke up with a sigh, “During the year only staff and students are allowed in school grounds.” Noctis watched the man’s eyes glint in amusement from behind glasses.

“Well I’m sure the students would not mind a few extra students, wouldn’t you agree?” Mcgonagall sighed with a sour look.

“And how do you propose to explain their age?”

“A simple matter really. Their magic was relatively weak where they are from, so there was no real worry or need to be educated. Once they came here their magic strengthened quite a bit, which is why they are attending.” Dumbledore explained.

“Magic?” Noctis asked. Dumbledore nodded.

“Yes, quite a bit. Manerva, would you mind taking them first thing tomorrow to get their wands? We can get them sorted into their houses tomorrow evening, if they are interested?”

“We would be in your debt.” Ignis replied.

“There is no need for that.” Dumbledore replied with a soft smile. “Now rest up, you have a busy day tomorrow.” Noctis didn’t need to be told twice as he was already dozing off. Ignis would tell him anything important in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know which book I should base this in. I could do Goblet of Fire or Order of the Phoenix. Any suggestions?
> 
> I hope this is making sense so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis was in deep sleep by the time Mcgonagall arrived. Ignis, of course, was already dressed for the day and was just about to go attempt to wake the prince.

“Hello.” He greeted as he opened the door, “My apologise but we will be running a few minutes behind Noct-”

“Ow!” Both looked over to see Noctis pushing himself up from the floor, rubbing his head in pain.

“Gladio.” Ignis said in a warning tone. The man shrugged off the tone as he pulled Noctis to his feet.

“We would have been waiting another ten minutes if we left you to wake him.”

“He’s supposed to be resting, not getting a concussion because you’re impatient-”

“Hey! No fighting!” Prompto interrupted, “Noct’s fine, right?” Noctis gave an almost asleep hum as he sat on the bed. Ignis sighed, handing him the clothes that the odd creatures, who called themselves house elves, dropped off early that morning. In a slight daze Noctis went into the bathroom and got ready. Frowning at the breakfast plate he just grabbed a piece of toast, which caused Ignis to sigh but not protest.

“Ready?” Mcgonagall asked.

“Yeah.” Noctis muttered. He leant his head against Ignis’ shoulder as his eyes started to slip shut. Ignis shot Prompto a look as the blonde covered his mouth to hide his laughter. He grabbed the cup of coffee and held it until the Prince blinked his eyes open. It was on auto pilot that he took the cup and drank. That caused blue eyes to fly open as he looked at the cup in disgust.

“Better get moving then before the brat falls asleep again.” Gladio said but with a smirk to show he was joking.

“Shut it old man.” Noctis shot back. Mcgonagall hid a small smile as she led them down the hall to a room.

“We will be taking a portkey, please grab the goblet and hold on tight.” She instructed. None protested. When they began to spin there was other thoughts but soon they were stumbling to the ground hard. Mcgonagall didn’t seemed phased as she touched the ground.

“That felt awful.” Prompto groaned.

“I will admit it is not the best way to travel, but it is more reliable. Now first we will get your wands. Please follow me.” Mcgonagall led the way. She left the little alley to enter a larger area. It was all stone and filled with others wearing the odd clothing. There were stalls of both familiar looking foods and unfamiliar. There was a bookstore that Ignis seemed interested in, and a sweet shop that Gladio had to drag Prompto from.

“I was just looking.” he complained. Noctis smiled slightly, keeping close to the professor. Movement out of the corner of his eye had him glancing over. He paused to stare at the person who had just walked around the corner. He could have sworn-”

“Noctis?” Ignis asked, hand on his shoulder.

“Just… thought I saw something.” Noctis continued forward, dismissing the thought as they went. It wasn’t much longer before they approached a store that said Ollivander’s. Ignis held the door open as everyone filed in. The man that came from the back was elderly and had the biggest foggiest eyes Noctis had ever seen. It was kind of unnerving.

“Ah, you four must be the ones Albus owled me about. Please, line up.” Silently looking at each other they did as told. With a wave of his hand four tape measures shot out, starting to measure them.

“Hmm, let’s see. Ah.” He pulled down a box and went over to Prompto, dismissing the measuring tape.

“Dogwood, nine and a half inches, dragon heartstring, flexible.” Prompto took it with a questioning look, “Give it a wave.” Everyone ducked as a large ball of light shot out and bounced around before flying upward and exploding.

“Definitely not.” Ollivander yanked the wand away.

“Is that normal?” Noct gasped.

“Unfortunately.” Mcgonagall confirmed as she watched Ollivander pull out another box, “The wand chooses the wizard.” Prompto when through five more wands before Ollivander pulled out one slightly different.

“Cedar, Unicorn hair, ten inches and slightly bendy.” It was a light brown with a simple design. When Prompto gave a wave it glowed brightly.

“Very good. Now who’s next.” He looked Gladio over before pulling only two wands.

“Let’s try this one first. Apple wood, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring and hard.” Gladio looked funny picking up the small piece of wood but Noctis bit back a laugh as the Shield gave it a wave. It blew up a case. Quickly it was exchanged for the other wand.

“Blackthorn, eleven inches, dragon heartstring, and solid.” They watched as this wand repaired the damage of the last one. Ollivander moved onto Ignis who took longer but ended up with a cherry wand, dragon heartstring, ten inches and slightly yielding.

“I must say I’m impressed. Cherry and dragon heartstring makes for a truly powerful wand that should never end up with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind. You must be quite disciplined.”

“Now it’s Noct’s turn.” Prompto said with a grin, leaning forward to watch. With a feeling of dread Noct took the wand handed to him. With each wand tossed to the side he was starting to get annoyed. Not with not finding a wand, but with Gladio’s and Prompto’s snickering. The piles of boxes grew and at least an hour passed on him alone. Ollivander paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I wonder…No… but...maybe” He disappeared into the back.

“Is this normal?” Prompto asked Mcgonagall.

“Once in awhile. I suspect that the wand Mr. Ollivander is retrieving is very unique in quality.”

“Here it is.” Ollivander announced as he came in, “Yew, slightly springy, nine and a half inches, phoenix feather.” Noctis took it in his hand and gave it a flick. A strange blue light swirled around him before shooting upward then straight into the ground.

“I can safely say that I have never seen a wand do that before. It is a very old wand, one of the first that I have ever made. I suspect that we will be seeing great things from you.” A rock fell into Noct’s stomach as he heard those words, thinking about what was waiting for him back home.

“Right.” Mcgonagall paid and had a small conversation with Ollivander, but Noctis was more focused on the piece of wood in his hand. Why did it seem that every thing he was getting was just gearing him up for something massively bad. Something worse than what they had already been expecting. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts. He let Prompto drag him along, babbling about something or another. For Noctis the rest of the day passed by mostly in a blur but with some moments sticking out. Such as when it was Gladio’s turn to get school robe, or Prompto looking grossed out at the potion ingredients. He was so out of it he might have even eaten the vegetables that Ignis no doubt got him while they had lunch. It was late by the time they were back at the castle.

“Now hurry and change. We’ll be having the sorting ceremony soon. I will be waiting just outside.” Ignis thanked her but once the door shut he stared at them.

“Well? Am I going to have to force you?” Knowing better than to argue right now Noctis got ready. They were the only ones that he was somewhat comfortable being shirtless around. They wouldn’t judge the marks on his back and Prompto knew better then to ask after they had dealt with the snake.

“So what do we do now?” Noctis asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

“Nothing we can at the moment. Regardless of if we can trust them, which I believe we can. It seems like a sound school. I’m sure there’s a library in which I can find more information. For now we do as the Headmaster suggested. He said that he would aid us in a way to return home, but we don’t know what brought us here in the first place. We will have to play by ear.”

“Alright.” Noctis agreed. Ignis glanced over from where he was finishing his own tie only to roll his eyes.

“Is this how you attended your own classes?” He asked in distaste. Noctis looked at what he was wearing. It wasn’t that bad. Sure hands started tugging and pulling. He looked over to see Prompto helping Gladio with parts of his own uniform. The feeling of a hand running down his tie had Ncotis’ heart rate speeding up for a moment. Ignoring it he watched as Ignis ran a critical eye over the other two then nodded.

“Let’s go.” They fell into step as they followed Mcgonagall. Ignis a little behind him and to the left with Gladio mimicking on the right. Prompto followed directly behind but a few steps behind Ignis and Gladio. They continued for a while. Noctis took in the sights. Large stone walls that reminded him of the ruins of the old castles, paintings that moved about like videos. It was surreal. 

“When we enter you will wait near the front table. I will call your names one at a time and you will sit on a stood. The sorting hat will decide which house will be your home until we can find you a way home.”

“Alright.” She paused at the very large wooden doors.

“I should warn you, be weary around Professor Umbridge. She can be trying.” Before they could ask why the doors were opened and they were led in. Noctis forced himself to look ahead, back straight and head held high. He trusted the others to be aware of any threats. Prompto might act like an overexcited puppy, but he was pretty observant. The stool sitting in front of the teachers looked like it might collapse at any moment. The hat sitting on top seemed like patched together rags. They stopped where they were directed. Slowly Noctis looked at each of the Professors there, eyes drawn to the only one in bright pink.

“Amicitia, Gladiolus.” Mcgonagall began at once. Noctis watched as his Shield sat on the stool. Prompto could be heard snickering which caused Noctis to have to bit his lip to keep quiet. It was definitely a sight to see, especially when the hat was placed on his head. Suddenly the _hat shouted_. Startled he watched as the table in red cheered. Gladio handed the hat back then made his way there. He sat in the open spot between a kid with glasses and some other boys.

“Argentum, Prompto.” Noctis watched as his friend hurried to the seat with his happy go lucky smile in place. The blonde sat down and waited.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” Prompto handed the hat back then went to the yellow table, greeting everyone as he sat down.

“Caelum, Noctis.” With steady steps Noctis walked up to the stool and sat. He was used to the eyes on him so he didn’t feel nervous. Not really.

“Ah, a prince? Just what are you doing so far from home? Hmm… No matter.” Noctis startled as the hat spoke, “Don’t worry, no one else can hear us. Now let me see about where to place you. Loyal, brave for sure… not one for studying hm? Not Ravenclaw then. Hmm…”

“GRYFFINDOR!” Gladio waved him over. Noctis handed the hat back and made his way over to the other.

“Scientia, Ignis.” Ignis took a seat as prim and proper as always. Unlike the others the silence stretched for a long while. Noctis sent a glance to Gladio then turned to the boy next to him.

“Is this normal?” The boy with glasses thought before nodding.

“Took this long for me. The hat couldn’t decide between two houses then tried convincing me to go to the one I wanted nothing to do with.” Noctis nodded then turned back to watch.

“RAVENCLAW!” Standing gracefully he handed the hat back to Mcgonagall then headed to the table in blue. He sat by a blonde haired girl who smiled at him sweetly. Noctis turned back to the large table, only to frown. The woman in pink was looking at him. Shrugging it off he blinked in shock as food appeared before them. Ignis gave him a pointed look that caused him to roll his eyes. He avoided the vegetables as he grabbed small amounts of the unknown food. After a bit he glanced up again. Ignis and Prompto where looking at him, waiting for what he thought. His only response was an uninterested shrug. Ignis’ cooking was better.

“It’s okay?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah.” He let his tone speak what he really thought. Gladio took his own bite.

“Agree with ya there.” Noctis snorted a laugh.

“You think anything that isn’t cup noodles or skewers are plain.”

“Which one of us lived off of cup noodles because he couldn’t cook for himself?” Gladio asked.

“I did not live off of them, Specs made sure of that.”

“Excuse me,” Noctis looked over to see a brown haired girl looking at him from the other side of the boy with glasses.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright? You didn’t look well the other day.” Noctis chuckled and gave her a small smile.

“Yeah, just kind of tired.”

“Which is nothing new.” Gladio spoke up with a smirk. Grabbing a piece of food he flicked it at his friend. Gladio retaliated by ‘accidentally’ elbowing him as he pulled his arm back. Noctis happened to look up to see Ignis sitting there, staring at them with a _look_. Coughing he looked away.

“So, can you tell us what exactly we’re getting into?”

“Well, what exactly do you want to know? Oh! I’m Hermione Granger by the way.” She gestured to the boy by her, “This is Harry Potter and- Ronald!” A red haired boy was shoving some meat onto his mouth.

“Wha-?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“That is Ronald Weasley.”

“Ron.” Noctis nodded in response.

“So what exactly happens here? Like what kind of things are taught?”

“Well the basics are charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology, flying, and defense against the dark arts. Though don’t hold too much hope for that one.” She added with a sniff.

“Why’s that?”

“Umbridge.” There was so much detest in that word that Harry spat.

“The toad in pink.” Ron informed, “She’s mental.”

“Hm.” Noctis ate slower, thinking.

“Gezz Mionie, just ask.” Ron groaned. Noctis glanced over, raising a brow in question.

“It’s just… where did you come from? Professor Dumbledore told us you aren’t from our world.” Curiosity was shinning clear in her eyes

“Well…” Noctis tapped his fork as he thought, “I’m not sure how to answer that.”

“What’s it like there?” She asked. Noctis thought long and hard.

“It’s… different. Most of the buildings we have that look like this,” Noctis waved around, “Were destroyed in war. We have large natural landmarks created by the meteors and massive creatures that roam around.”

“Massive as in?”

“Big enough to crush you in one step.” Gladio supplied. The things on the table changed and Noctis was left staring at an arrangement of desserts. None of them really appealed to him though he did grab a hard candy to suck on.

“Do you have birds?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Yeah.”

“What kinds?”

“Well let’s see...chocobos are the only friendly ones. There are also cockatrice, kingatrice, baskiliks-” Ron choked on his drink.

“Are you okay there kid?” Gladio asked.

“It’s just… a couple years ago we had issues with a basilisk in the school. But it was definitely a snake and not a bird.” Harry explained.

“Ugh, I hate snakes.” Noctis muttered, thinking back to Nagini, the Midgardsormr and _Marilith_. Harry shrugged.

“I dunno. The little ones are nice.” Shaking his head Noctis sighed.

“There are only four animals we have that are little and they are cats, dogs, frogs and fish. Anything else is at least to your knees or bigger.” Gladio explained. Noctis watched as everything disappeared from the table.

“Time to head to the dorms. Do you know which one you'll be in?”

“Which one... we'll be in?”

“You don’t know? Well I’ll explain everything as we head up, and hopefully there will be further instructions. It isn’t surprising…” Hermione trailed off, sending a glare towards the front table. Making a mental note to find out that story Noctis followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Any _constructive_ criticism would be greatly appreciated for this chapter.** Normally I'm really happy about the chapters I post but I don't know how I feel about this one. I'm... annoyed with it. I got kind of blah after researching the wands (I read through all the wands on Pottermore then spent too much time trying to figure out which would be best) then I couldn't figure out how to make it better. Might rewrite it after I get the story itself moving. This was more about setting up wands and houses anyway. Not too interesting.
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh Ignis is the worst. I can easily see him in Slytherin just as much as in Ravenclaw and I'm still not sure if I like the house that he's in. I'm going to stick with it though because I do have some plans that work better with him there. It will probably be a week or so before I can post more. I need to either rewatch Order of the Phoenix or reread it. Depending on what I choose will determine how long it takes.


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis felt someone shake him but just groaned and burrowed deeper into the pillows.

“Come on Princess, time to wake up.” In response he just pulled his covers over his head. Noctis could hear whispering before the blankets were yanked off. Unfortunately he was so tangled with them that he was pulled off as well. With a loud thump he hit the stone floor. Glaring up at Gladio sleepily Noctis sat up. His shield just laughed at him.

“Get moving Princess.” Flipping him off Noctis got up to get ready for the day. Beladedly he remembered that he was in a dorm. The fifth years had been moved around for them, apparently while their magic wasn’t tamed and they needed improvement it was advanced enough that they could deal with the more complicated spells. Quickly pulling on an undershirt Noctis nodded to the trio. Hermione quickly excused herself, letting him finish getting ready. After some fumbling Noctis gave up on the tie, and he wasn’t the only one. Gladio had his around his hand.

“So I guess we’re shadowing you.” Noctis commented, eyeing the rest of the Gryffindors who went silent as Harry exited the stairs.

“Is there a training area or gym?” Gladio asked.

“No.” Hermione answered as they headed down the stairs. Noctis looked at them, leaning over to look down. Gladio gripped the back of his robe to pull him back.

“ _No_.” Noctis slipped from the robe with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked over the railing again. Gladio growled deeply.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, I swear to Ramuh.” Noctis’ impish grin grew as he went to take a step back only to stumble as the stairs moved. Someone screamed as he fell from the stairs.

“NOCTIS!” Gladio blocked the trio from nearing the edge. Without hesitation Noctis summoned a weapon from the armiger and warped. He ended up hanging from another staircase, eyes wide as his heartbeat sped up.

“Well that amount of adrenaline should keep you awake.” Looking up he saw the amused eyes of Ignis. A blonde girl stood next to him with a soft smile and vibrant blue eyes.

“Good morning your highness.” She cooed. Startled he glanced at Ignis. He gave him a look that told him it would be explained later. Noctis took the offered hand, letting Ignis help him up.

“Noctis, this is Luna Lovegood. She is a fellow Ravenclaw, and much more perceptive then many would believe.”

“Noctis! Are you alright?”

“That was bloody brilliant!”

“The _fuck_ were you-”

“I’m fine.” Noctis interrupted, “It’s nothing new, but… I’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention that to anyone.”

“Of course. You deserve a safe place, even if it’s only for a little while.” Luna hummed as she swayed with a faraway look in her eyes. She smiled at him.

“Everything will be fine in the end. You just need to figure out who you are. Listen to yourself.” Luna advised before turning gracefully and skipping down the steps. Noctis smiled, letting himself laugh a little.

“I like her.” He commented.

“I figured that would be the case.” Ignis smiled softly, “There is something endearing about her.”

“So which way to the great hall?” Gladio asked, ignoring the silent conversation the Prince and Advisor seemed to have.

“Uh, this way.” Harry led the way. When they got there Prompto was already there. He was speaking with a couple redheads very animatedly, eyes alight in a way they hadn’t been in a while.

“Hey Noct! Gladio! Iggy!” Prompto called, waving them over.

“Did you have sugar?”

“No, but I tried some really good coffee, it’s almost like ebony.” Prompto informed with a grin, bouncing on his feet. Ignis raised a brow but took a cup of coffee. He drank it with a hum. Noctis swiped the cup before Ignis could take another sip, trying it for himself. With a face he handed it back.

“Ugh, that’s gross.” Noctis sat down, swiping some food but paused as he saw a newspaper. Looking at the girl he asked,

“May I?” A flush crossed her face as she nodded. Flipping it open Noctis snorted as he chewed on some toast.

“So apparently you’re setting up a conspiracy to take down the ministry?” Noctis asked as he looked to Harry. Ignis looked over his shoulder so Noctis adjusted the paper.

“Have to say, didn’t take you for someone to go through that much effort.”

“Yeah, seem more like someone who would go in with a half formed idea and hope it works.” Gladio snickered.

“You don’t believe-”

“The papers?” The twins asked curiously. Noctis snorted but Gladio out right laughed.

“Nah, we don’t trust papers for the most part.” Prompto stated as he sat next to Noctis, ignoring the lions that were giving him looks, “Not after _that_ fiasco.”

“Well now you have to tell us.” 

“Promp-” Gladio held him in a headlock, covering his mouth. Prompto glanced around before speaking.

“Well long story short, apparently Noctis is a slut.” There was a choking noise as Ron struggled to breath. Hermione was red in the face and Harry could only stare. Noctis ripped Gladio’s hand away.

“That is _not_ what happened!”

“What did happen?” Huffing Noctis slumped over, glaring at his supposed friend. He mumbled something under his breath.

“Care to repeat that?” Ignis asked. Face burning red Noctis hid his face in his hands.

“I accidentally ended up in, essentially, a red light district.”

“It was great. Noct called me up freaking out and when I got there he was being propositioned.” If he wasn’t so embarrassed he would have laughed at the matching scandalized looks Hermione and Ignis shared.

“What’s a red light district?” Ron asked. Gladio grinned as he leant forward.

“It is where you can go and pay for-”

“Gladio!” Ignis barked, knowing what was going to be said. Turning to the redheads he explained in a lower voice,

“It’s where some people will pay for… well _company_.” Ron still looked lost but the twins didn’t. Ron’s brothers lent in and whispered to him.

“Oh a different note, what classes do you have today?” Hermione asked. Ignis took a seat on the other side of Noctis. A tension that Noctis wasn’t aware of drained away as Gladio moved around to take the seat in front of him. He was surrounded by those he trusted with his life. They were all here and safe even if they had no way home.

“Well it appears that I have charms first followed by arithmancy and potions. After lunch it appears to be defense against the dark arts.”

“Woah! Me too!” Prompto beamed. Hermione nodded.

“Well as I mentioned, don’t hold much hope for that one.”

“Umbridge is awful. She isn’t teaching anything practical! What good is theory if you don’t know how to execute the motions? For heaven's sake Seamus blew up his feather on a levitating spell!” Hermione fumed.

“Why not practice where no one can find you?” Prompto asked curiously.

“Huh?”

“If you have someone to teach you that’d be better but I mean, I learned to shoot by myself. No one wanted to so I took my dad’s pistol, snuck out and practiced.”

“That explains a lot.”

“What can I say? There’s something about you that makes people get all protective.” Prompto teased as he pinched Noctis’ cheek.

“Go fu-” A high pitched throat clearing cut Noctis off. Turning around Noctis was met with the fugly woman who was now dressed in creme brulee pink. Honestly he didn’t think anything but those creatures could be that shade.

“Yes?”

“Members of a house are supposed to sit with their housemates.”

“Ah, but if I recall correctly Professor Dumbledore is happy to support inter house relations, or did I misunderstand the speech that he had given?” Umbridge’s smile turned tighter.

“No, but that does not include sitting at a table that is not your own. Now you can either move or I will give you detention.” Ignis kept eye contact as he stood, using his height to his advantage. Umbridge looked away first. With a bit of a smirk Ignis stood beside Noctis.

“Well?” Umbridge spoke. Prompto sighed dramatically before he got up and draped himself over Noctis.

“Stupid dualhorn.” He murmured. Noctis nodded slightly. Umbridge cleared her throat with a look.

“I said that you cannot sit here.”

“And as you can clearly see we are no longer sitting therefore there is no longer a problem.” Ignis stated calmly. You could see her face turning a shade of reddish purple.

“Is there a problem?” McGonagall asked as she came closer.

“Nope, we were just finishing breakfast.” Noctis stated as he swiped a piece of bacon. Ignis gave a long suffering sigh.

“Noctis that is not breakfast. At least eat something resembling real food.”

“What? It’s meat.”

“A thin strip that is covered in grease.” Gladio picked up an egg and shoved it in Noctis’ mouth as he went to respond.

“There now stop bitching.” Choking the food down Noctis sent the other a glare. There was another sigh but nothing said.

“So, what class are we going to first?” Noctis asked.

“Potions.” groaned Ron.

“Snape hates Gryffindors.”

“Especially me.” groaned Harry.

“He makes Harry’s life hell because he doesn’t like him at all. Snape thinks that Harry’s full of himself.”

“Hmm.” Noctis looked to Gladio. Wasn’t that a familiar story. Gladio just shrugged, knowing what the other was thinking.

“So when you say potions what do you mean?” Gladio questioned.

“Well there are love potions, potions to heal and many others.” Nodding they headed towards the dungeons.

“Definitely not like dungeons back home.” It wasn’t long before they were entering a door. There were jars of odd things lining the walls. Some looked like eyes while others held bottles of glowing liquid. There was a cauldron sitting in the front with a steady stream of smoke leaving it.

“Noctis, would you care to sit by Harry? I’m going to be by Neville today since it is a group potion.” Gladio smiled as he pat Ron on the back, causing him to stumble forward.

“Guess you’re stuck with me.” Noctis sat by Harry in front of Gladio and Ron. The man that came in was tall and thin with a look on his face that reminded Noctis of Ravus when he was pissed. The man eyed the group but said nothing for the moment.

“Mr. Caelum. Tell me, do you or any of your companions have any experience with potions?” Snape asked.

“Elemency.” Noctis stated, “And healing ones, but we buy those already made.” Snape turned, eyes studying him closely, “What?”

“You’re telling me that the four of you-”

“Nah,” Gladio interrupted, “It’s just Noctis.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape snapped before raising a brow.

“My family is… special.” Noctis settled on.

“Go on.” He could tell the professor was curious, asking an unasked question. Tilting his head Noctis decided the question was innocent enough.

“Well… how to… it’s like… I can harvest elements. I can absorb the power from lightning where it strikes the ground, fire from where it is started and ice from the eye of the storm. Then it’s like…” Noctis huffed as he tried to figure out the words. Gladio snickered behind him, earning a glare from not only Noctis but the Professor.

“If you actually paid attention in your studies, I _know_ Ignis went over this with you. Or where you too distracted?” Noctis got the feeling that Gladio was teasing him about something but what it was he couldn’t tell. It had been like that for a while, now that he thought about it. Still it wasn’t the time to question the other.

“I really don’t know the hows or whys all I know is that I can do it. Ignis would know a lot more then me.” Snape hummed but turned to head towards the front of the class.

“Today you will be brewing the antidote to Veritaserum. Instructions are on the board. I suggest you read them carefully since we will be testing them next class.” Snape warned.

“Did… did he just leave without insulting you?” Ron gaped. Noctis chose to just shrug before looking to Harry.

“Veritaserum?” Noctis asked, sounding out the words strangely.

“A truth potion. My guess is he’ll have one of us drink it then the antidote.” sighed Harry.

“Well, let's get started. What do we do first?”

“I’ll get the ingredients if you want to set up the cauldron?” Nodding Noctis got to work. It wasn’t too hard so as he waited for Harry to return he carefully read the instructions. If there was one thing he knew it was always read the instructions before jumping head first into something. Trying to bake Prompto’s birthday cake made sure he knew that and Ignis made sure he never forgot. Soon Harry came back with the ingredients and went to pull out his book.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting the potion instructions.”

“But he put them on the board.” Noctis pointed out, “Why take up more space than needed?”

“Right.” Harry put the book back and they began to make the potion.

“You’re chopping wrong.” Gladio’s voice came from behind them, “I’ll take over.”

“I’ll take care of the chopping if you want to deal with powdering the beetle wings.” Noctis offered.

“Deal.” Noctis quickly chopped the ingredients before going to cut the ginger root into chunks.

“You’re both really good at that.” Ron noted as he peeked over to see Noctis working.

“I had to cook for my little sister when our parents weren’t home, and Noctis, if Ignis or Prompto weren’t around.”

“I am not that bad at cooking.” Noctis protested.

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m-”

“You managed to blow up your kitchen.”

“Don’t be over-”

“Noctis… the pot lid was _embedded_ in the ceiling. Your father became convinced you were a threat to your own safety and you had a security detail on you for months after, even when he let you move out again.” Gladio stated seriously. Huffing with his face reddening Noctis turned back to cutting.

“He was just worrying too much.”

“No he wasn’t. Noctis I could give you a list of reasons that you shouldn’t be left alone.”

“Fuck you.” Gladio laughed loudly.

“So… how come you’re so good at this if what Gladio said is true?” Harry asked. Noctis didn’t even think before he answered. It was common knowledge that the Lucis royal family was well trained when it came to various weapons. His ancestors all had their prefered weapons that he would be able to call upon. It would be an embarrassment to his family if he had them but couldn’t put them to use. So he answered truthfully.

“It was part of my training.” Harry paused in mushing the newt eyes.

“Training?”

“Yeah, daggers.” Noctis began adding ingredients to the now simmering cauldron. He did it slowly, constantly checking the directions to make sure it wasn’t wrong.

“Daggers?”

“Mmhm. Chopping, cutting and slicing helped me to get used to the feeling before I actually started using them… Harry is this normal?” Noctis asked as he peered at the bubbling red liquid. Harry looked at it and frowned.

“I… don’t think so…” Noctis raised his hand, waiting until Snape looked over.

“What?” came the snappish response.

“Sir-” The liquid started out of the cauldron. Harry managed to get away, but Noctis’ feet got tangled. Before he could actually hit the ground he felt Gladio grab him to yank him to the side, away from the foam.

“What… did you do?” Hermione asked slowly, shock on her face as the foam continued to grow instead of disperse. Noctis looked over the instructions again as he winced.

“Put the beetles in before the nectar.” He eyed the mess, “So… what would happen if-”

“No.” Gladio’s voice left no room for arguments.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say,”

“Nothing good happens when you or Prompto say what would happen if.” Noctis conceded the point. Last time it resulted in a nest of imps attacking them. Noctis watched in shock as the mess disappeared. Snape was saying something but he wasn’t paying attention.

“That was pretty cool.” Noctis stated as he looked at the now clean desk. Glancing over to Harry he grinned.

“Ready for the next round?”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t destroy my classroom.” Snape spoke snidely.

“Of course not sir.” Noctis responded with a grin. He could feel the eyes watching him, but what could he say? This was _fun_. He never got reactions like this with the potions or magic back home. This was much more like the experiments that the scientists did. Sure he didn’t understand half the things they talked about but seeing the reactions was always so cool. Noctis turned to Harry.

“Let’s see if we can’t figure this out before class ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of lightheartedness before things go to hell in a hand basket. Because everything is going to go down hill once it's Umbridge's class.
> 
> I figured Noctis wouldn't really care about explaining things to people except that he's bad at doing so. It's not like anyone else can do what he can, even if he did, because the whole magic that he uses is specifically to his blood line.
> 
> I also apparently don't have much of an idea on how to write Snape...

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't going to be the first one I posted but I have more motivation to finish writing this rather than the other one right now because I've just seen Fantastic Beasts so Harry Potter.


End file.
